Amor a Alta velocidad
by ImaginaryxFriend
Summary: Edward Cullen, un joven seguro de si mismo pensaba que nadie le podía ganar en las carreras clandestinas, nunca supo que una simple carrera con una chica ojos chocolate le iba traer tantos problemas. BxA, JxA y ExR
1. Las apariencias engañan

Summary: Edward Cullen, un joven seguro de si mismo pensaba que nadie le podía ganar en las carreras clandestinas, nunca supo que juntarse una tarde con una linda chica de ojos chocolate le podría traer tantos problemas. "¡Como pudo ser me gano una chica!" Rugió Edward

Capitulo Uno: Las apariencias engañan

_El verdadero amor es como los espíritus: todos hablan de ellos, pero pocos los han visto._

François de la Rochefoucauld

- ¡Listos!...¡TRES! ¡DOS! ¡UNO! ¡COMIENZEN! – Grito fuertemente una hermosa mujer de cabellos de fuego con una mirada divertida por lo que cuando dijo la última palabra tres vehículos partieron rápidamente mientras los espectadores gritaban eufóricos. Ninguna carrera clandestina era más excitante que las que organizaban los Vulturis, una organización muy bien armada que producía estas carreras además de la compra y venta de vehículos ilegales, simplemente la organización más respetada en California ya sea por el talento que tenían al encontrar nuevos corredores para ellos o la brutalidad que exhibían en las calles.

Dos minutos después de comenzada la carrera un auto verde con diseños de llamas en azul y vidrios polarizados cruzaba la meta con una gran diferencia con su adversario. Luego de chillidos ensordecedores del auto se bajo un ángel, cabello rebelde color cobrizo piel pálida como la porcelana, ojos verde esmeralda y suaves ojeras que le daban un aspecto enigmático, cuerpo delgado con algunos músculos sobresaliendo. Traía unos vaqueros desgastados negros, zapatillas oscuras y una playera grisácea. No se debía ser muy bueno de vista para darse cuenta de lo guapo y arrogante que era el chico.

Mientras dos chicos uno muy alto de piel nívea, cuerpo musculoso ojos rasgados que demostraban un aspecto juguetón y sincero, cabello con rizos oscuros y una blanca sonrisa donde se podían distinguir dos simpáticos hoyuelos, vestía una playera sin mangas verde militar que hacia que se distinguiese sus firmes pectorales con unos pantalones holgados además de unas converse oscuras y otro chico de piel lechosa cabello alborotado rubio extremadamente claro (casi llegando a albino) ojos con dóciles ojeras moradas dándole un aspecto encantador, desgarbado y con algunos músculos suaves que se notaban al andar, andaba con una camisa negra abierta dejando ver una playera del mismo color dentro, con unos pantalones de telas que estilizaban su caminar. Ambos se acercaban amistosamente al conductor.

- ¡Viste! – Grito el chico con gran musculatura mientras sonreía socarronamente – Mi bebe corre y ruge como les dije – comento lleno de orgullo acariciando el auto verde

- No emmet – Le corrigió serio el chico de ojos esmeraldas mientras tomaba una falsa arrogancia – El vehiculo podría haber sido chatarra pero Edward lo hace todo maravillas

- ¡¡ESTAS INSULTANDO A MI BEBE!! – Grito enojado Emmet mientras se aferraba al auto como si a este le doliesen esas palabras

Vamos vean el lado bueno – Intento calmarlos el chico rubio y desgarbado – Ahora desarmaremos los otros autos y Edward no tendrá que correr en el auto de Emmet y tu – señalando al musculoso – tendrás tu auto y tal vez le ponga algo mas de potencia

- Buen punto – Dijo mas tranquilo Emmet mientras comenzó a sonreír amistosamente como siempre y Edward se llevaba las manos a su nuca en una forma despreocupada

- Bueno voy a caminar me aburro nos vemos en la próxima carrera ¡Ocupare tu chatarra Emmet! – Hablo Edward mientras iba caminando, muchas personas le saludaban y felicitaban, suspiro era tan endemoniadamente normal eso ya. Edward Cullen (En las carreras Edward Plat apellido de soltera de su madre) joven de 17 años en el ultimo curso del instituto y sin saber que hacer con su futuro, comenzó a correr desde sus 15 años con sus amigos de infancia, la falta de tiempo de sus padres le sirvió para internarse en el mundo de las carreras clandestinas.

Mientras Edward seguía pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo vio un ángel y quedo petrificado con su belleza natural, perfecto cabello chocolate que caía como cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda, cara en forma de corazón que tenia dos ojos expresivos marrones, una nariz pequeña, labios sonrosados al igual que sus mejillas, delgada y de estatura normal, le llamo la atención la sonrisa que le dedicaba a sus amigas (¡Ojala! Por que no soportaría ver a su ángel siendo lesbiana).

- ¡¡EDDIE!! – Chillo una voz que el conocía perfectamente, gruño y luego se giro para ver la escultural mujer que lo saludaba amablemente

- Tanya…- Musito en forma de saludo que fue recibido por una gran sonrisa por parte de la chica – tu sabes que odio ese apodo

- Da igual – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros mientras meneaba su perfecta cabellera – venga que tienes que ir a competir

Edward no respondió giro su rostro en donde había visto a la hermosa chica de ojos chocolate pero para su mala suerte estaba siendo arrastrado por Tanya y el ángel castaño ya no estaba.

**Unos minutos antes**

- En serio este lugar es de horrores – Comento por décima octava vez una chica bajita de cabello corto oscuro en puntas que iban divertidamente en diferentes direcciones, perfectamente maquillada que vestía una blusa de tirantes gruesos dorados que tenían un estampado suave de flores pequeñas, acompañando una minifalda de jeans que dejaba ver unas bien formadas piernas y unos zapatos bajos dorados adjuntos a un brazalete y un bolso pequeño café de cuero. _**(Ver imagen en mi perfil)**_

- ¡Rayos! Alice estas exagerando – Una mujer alta rubia de cabello hasta la cintura que sus puntas se volvían rizadas, ojos claros y cuerpo de infarto, le decía aburrida. Llamaba la atención su atuendo que consistía en una blusa con un solo tirante ancho blanca con un estampado negro y gris de un micrófono con unos pitillos azul oscuro que acentuaban las curvaturas de su cuerpo, tacones negros con un bolso de cuero negro, lentes Ray Ban con borde blanco y el lente en degradado violeta acompañado de algunos brazaletes plásticos que le daban a su look versatilidad. _**(Ver imagen en el perfil)**_

- Es en serio no se como acepte venir con ustedes – Alice frunció sus cejas e hizo un puchero – Lo espere de Rose pero de ti Isabella Marie Swan ¡Oh dios mío me decepcionas!

- Tranquila Mary Alice Brandon – Sonrío tranquila Bella que llevaba una blusa de tirantes que se bordeaban de color calipso y lo demás de color café con algunos diseños triviales, esta era ajustaba al busto y debajo de el caía libremente hasta la mitad de su bien formado trasero llevaba unos jeans con orificios en las rodillas y unas zapatillas converse cafés _**(Ver imagen en el perfil)**_ – Déjame ser feliz solo hoy y por una semana dejo que tu me vistas por favor

- Esta bien pero es una semana y comenzamos mañana ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo Alice rendida y medio sonriendo

- Seguro – Respondieron al unísono Bella y Rosalie, mientras le daban un cariñoso abrazo a la chica-duende. Luego Rosalie arrastro a bella hasta una de las calles donde iba a ver una carrera. Ahí distinguió a un hombre ya entrado en edad que les miro curioso.

- Soy Aro ¿Qué necesitan? – Pregunto el hombre con una falsa sonrisa amable

- Queremos entrar en la carrera – Respondió llena de seguridad Rosalie por mas que le intimidara ese hombre ella nunca se dejaría aplacar por nadie, luego le entrego una cantidad significativa de billetes – Bueno en realidad ella va a entrar – Indico a Bella que se sonrojo – Estaremos en la línea de partida adiós

Luego de eso bella subió Bentley Gt arreglado, de color negro y naranja, dentro una tapicería en color beige y vidrios polarizados._** (Ver imagen en el perfil)**_

- Chicas deséenme suerte aunque no la necesite – Bella guiño el ojo a sus amigas

- Bella – Comenzó dulcemente Alice – Si rayas la pintura del auto te juro que sentirás toda la furia de Mary Alice Brandon – Amenazo con una sonrisa de niña buena, bella trago ruidosamente mientras cerraba la ventana por donde hablaba con la duendecilla endemoniada. Luego se puso en marcha en una línea que habían hecho en la calle al lado de dos autos uno verde totalmente hermoso, pensó bella y otro azul eléctrico que intimidaba.

- Tranquila Bella es solo otra tonta carrera donde puedes perder un auto de ciento setenta y cinco mil dólares de tu mejor amiga simplemente eso – se murmuro bella para "tranquilizarse" – Además tu otra mejor amiga solamente te recordó que no puedes rayar la pintura ya que la hizo ella

- ¡Preparados! – Los tres motores rugieron mientras la pelirroja, victoria, se acomodaba en la "pista" – ¡LISTOS! – Grito mas alto mientras la multitud enloquecía - ¡¡GO!!

El simple grito de Victoria hizo que los tres vehículos avanzaran con una velocidad asombrosa. Para Edward la carrera ya tenia un ganador; el, pero bella estaba confiada había recorrido las calles de Forks a máxima velocidad aunque estas no se comparaban con las de California pero las primeras siempre estaban humedad que era un inconveniente que le ayudo a ser mejor a bella. A unos pocos metros de llegar al final de la carrera esta se definía solo entre el auto Verde y el negro, ambos andaban en perfecta sincronía. En una curva rápida Edward freno mas fuerte de lo usual, lo que aprovecho bella para adelantarse unos metros mas que el, no le sirvió de mucho ya que el auto verde tenia mas agilidad.

- ¡Rayos! – Maldito Bella mientras pisaba el acelerador a fondo, ella nunca perdía y no seria ahora su primera vez.

La castaña apretó con fiereza el acelerador…solo faltaban unos metros.

Y sucedió.

Gritos eufóricos con lamentaciones se escuchaban fuera mientras bella frenaba con delicadeza. No sabia quien había ganado pero luego de ver las caras llenas de alegría de Alice y Rosalie lo supo.

Edward lanzo una sarta de insultos al _estupido_ conductor del auto negro y golpeo con fuerza el manubrio. Solo una vez antes que esta le habían ganado en las carreras y había sido en su _primera vez. _Salio del auto hecho una fiera, Emmet le mataría ahora le tendrían que dar su auto a un idiota. Luego de eso vio que la puerta del Bentley se abrió.

El conductor era LA conductora

Y que conductora…

Su precioso ángel de ojos chocolate

Desde ese día Edward Anthony Cullen supo que _las apariencias engañan_


	2. Entre golpes y Autos

¡OH! Han hecho a Imaginary Friend mucho más feliz y su existencia ya no es tan miserable (corriendo por todos lados). Gracias por sus mensajes y ¡Ojo! **Cada vez que ustedes le dejan un review a mi historia, me dejan un panquesito con manjar ¡Piensen en mi!**

Capitulo Dos: Entre golpes y autos

_Al contacto del amor todo el mundo se vuelve poeta._

**Platón**

**Bella Pov**

Sonreí feliz de haber ganado, desde hace dos semanas que no corría en una carrera decente y ya me estaba aburriendo. Les hice un gesto a Rose y Allie para que se acercaran y yo abrí la puerta del auto para salir a recibir los otros lindos autos…de seguro rose ya quería meter sus manos en ellos. Después de pensar eso saque una pierna e intente sacar la otra pero mi maldita torpeza hizo acto de gracia y caí de bruces al suelo…Genial simplemente genial yo quería hacerme la chica sexy y ahora soy el terror del piso.

- Interesante…- Dijo un hermoso chico de ojos verde esmeraldas que salía del auto verde. Su cabello era desordenado pero le daba un toque rebelde demasiado sensual cuerpo perfecto para sus rasgos me contuve de babear ya en suelo parecía patética, se incorpore y lo mire con una sonrisa radiante ojala pudiese ligar con el, calla bella ¡Concéntrate en sus palabras! -…como una chica tan torpe me pudo ganar a mi

Hasta ahí quedo lo sexy y perfecto de el fruncí en ceño mientras Rosalie y Alice aparecían para defenderme.

- Pues esta chica torpe – Me indique – le gano a un idiota sin cerebro como tu

Todos callaron seguro el chico era de temer pero no me intimido…mucho. Bueno si me intimido cuando llegaron otros dos chicos, uno que parecía la nueva versión de King Kong (Más sexy) y un rubio actor de cine barato (bueno tal vez no barato pero estaba enojada ¿Ya?).

- Bueno las niña ahora que ganaron su primera carrera se podrían ir – El grandulon se empezó a mofarse haciendo caras estupidas mientras la gente alrededor reía.

- Si nos iremos – Hablo con una voz inocente y falsamente asustada Rosalie, los chicos idiotas (Y excesivamente guapos) le creyeron la actuación luego la cara de Rose cambio a una mas atrevida y segura – Oye chico del auto azul eléctrico

Un chico rubio de ojos celestes miro a Rose, Allie y a mi como pervertido luego sonrío intentando ser galán.

- Dime Mike

- Bueno Mike – Comenzó rose mientras Allie reía bajito de seguro había adivinado lo que rose haría – Mi Garaje esta casi repleto si que te devuelvo tu auto

La cara de Mike se ilumino y curvo sus labios intentando dar un porte de sex-Symbol. Los otros chicos (Los que SI tenían porte de Sex-Symbol) suspiraron relajados y me mordí el labio inferior para reprimir una carcajada.

- Pero el verde nos lo quedamos – Dijo ahora Alice y la cara de los dueños de ese auto eran un poema…un delicioso y muy interesante poema – Tengo ideas de pintarlo rosa con fiusha – Hablo Alice emocionada dando saltitos

- ¡NOOOO! – Grito el grandote con los ojos dilatados y acercándose arrastrando sus rodillas por el pavimento mirándonos con ojos de borrego a medio morir - ¡No le hagan eso a mi bebe! El no tiene la culpa de que Eddie sea un idiota y no sepa conducir tal belleza

- ¿Qué dijiste EMMIE? – Rugió _Eddie, _pero _Emmie _simplemente levanto su dedo central hacia el chico de ojos esmeralda y nos miraba suplicante

- Lo siento Emmie – Dijo en un tono fingidamente triste pero con signos que delataban como se burlaba Rose – pero tal vez quiera desmontar tu motor se ve muy interesante

-¡¿Qué?! – Grito aun mas fuerte que antes y si antes estaba arrodillado ahora arrastraba toda su humanidad agarrando el tobillo de Alice y luego miro hacia arriba – Sabes chica-duende-endemoniada esas bragas no combinan deberías haberte comprado unas doradas el blanco es demasiado santurrón

Abrí mi boca para decir algo pero lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue escuchar las risas de sus amigos, ver el rostro sonrojado además de enfurecido que tenia Alice. Los como Rosalie le daba patadas con sus zapatos tacón de aguja.

- Las llaves – Dije firme mientras Emmet (supongo que ese es su nombre si lo derivan de _Emmie_) se arrimaba

- Si quieren les podemos pagar por el auto…-comenzó el chico rubio a lo que las tres negamos

- Las llaves – Dijimos al mismo tiempo luego sentí que algo era lanzado por el aire y lo tome. Eran las llaves que las lanzaba _Eddie _y emmet le miraba con gesto de odio profundo. Yo empecé a avanzar y los aparte a ellos del camino hasta el coche verde, me senté en el asiento del conductor, era un auto cómodo y sonreí gustosa, aquí había estado el chico hermoso pero con lengua de serpiente. Estaba pensando cuando escuche a Aro gritar:

- ¡¡LA POLICIA!! – Dijo a todo pulmón mientas se subía a un auto y huía

- ¡¡LAS LLAVES ESTAN PUESTAS!! – Le grite a mis amigas quienes asintieron y subieron rápidamente, en menos de 20 segundos no había nadie, excepto.

Ellos

Miraban desesperados el lugar sin encontrar a nadie que los ayudara

Suspire.

Me arrepentiría toda mi vida.

- Súbanse – Les dije, no, mas bien les ordene. Ellos ni tontos ni perezosos entraron al auto, _Eddie _como mi copiloto y Emmet con el chico que parece actor atrás. Acelere y luego gire bruscamente en una curva, ya sentía el chillido de las sirenas de policía detrás de nosotros y mientras avanzaba a velocidad me digne a sacar mi netbook y buscar algunas _soluciones_- ¡Oye este no es el momento de andar en chat niñita! – Me grito Edward pero lo ignore (por muy difícil que sea), y comencé a buscar algunas rutas por mi adorada tecnología, luego sonó mi celular y sonreí.

- Hola Rose – La salude mientras ponía en altavoz el teléfono

_- Bella necesitamos…_- Si ya se, ya me fije en todo – Dije mientras aceleraba casi me atrapaban los policías – En donde están giren hacia la izquierda y busca un estacionamiento inmenso si subes a la parte alta los policías no te atraparan

- ¡Gracias Bells! Como favor no dejare que Alice te compre ropa interior de encaje – Se burlo y antes de que yo pudiese decir algo corto, me sonroje y ¡Ella se había dado cuenta que venia con chicos!, maldije a Rose y Juro que destrozare su pijama Woman secret por esto.

Tres risitas varoniles me despertaron de mi ensoñación y me sonroje más

- Sabes tu amiga Rose te hace un favor la bajita no sabe elegir esa ropa – se burlo Emmet y yo frene bruscamente para que se golpeara.

- ¡Auch! – Escuche no uno si no tres quejidos y sonreí mas que satisfecha, comencé a andar nuevamente

- Tu EX -auto Emmet…-Dije como si uno no quiere la cosa – ¿Tiene un cubre patente?

- Mejor – Respondió orgulloso – Si aprietas ese botón aparece una patente falsa y los policías arrestan a la persona dueña original de la patente – empezó a reírse y yo me uní con el

- Interesante se lo comentare a Rose de seguro le encantara – Luego me metí en un callejón y ¡Listo! No ahí policías. Pasamos unos minutos callados y luego no se escucharon las bocinas de los amigos de la ley

- ¿Oye como supiste que aquí no nos buscarían? – El hermoso _Eddie_ me pregunto y retiro lo hermoso (aunque lo sea nunca NUNCA se lo diré).

- Mi padre es policía y le tome prestado este software que me indica donde están _los azules_ – Le respondí tranquila mientras dio una sonrisa que debía ser ilegal.

- Que mala niña eres pequeña –Comento en tono de voz afligido emmet – Tu padre te debería arrestarte

- Pero así no podría haber salvado sus traseros – Respondí con el tono de voz que utilizo emmet – Y por cierto me llamo Isabella pero mis amigos me dicen bella, si que ustedes me llaman con mi nombre completo

- Uh…que ruda – Dijo el chico rubio – Yo soy Jasper Whitlock, el es Emmet McCarty – Indicando al Físico culturista – Y el Edward Cullen

-…Interesante – Murmure – Bueno aquí se bajan

Los tres me miraron confundidos

- Ya perdimos los policías aquí pasan como civiles que no han hecho nada malo

- ¡Oye bella! – Gruñí cuando me dijo así Emmet pero me ignoro – Mínimo me deberías dejar tu número para ver si puedo recuperar a mí bebe

- Supongo – Asentí mientras le entregaba una tarjeta con mi numero, luego se bajaron y pude ver la bien formada espalda entre otras cosas que se veían bien de atrás del ángel mortalmente conocido como Edward

- Las miradas son gratis – Me dijo burlonamente Edward

- Si pero me di cuenta que pierdo el tiempo mirando donde no ahí nada – Le objete mientras vi que se esfumaba su sonrisa – Hasta la vista Eddie, Emmie y Jazzie

Acelere mientras los escuchaba decir algunas maldiciones.

Y me di cuenta

Entre golpes y autos se conocen más rápido las personas

* * *

Comenten!  
No les cuesta mucho y hacen a una autora mucho mas feliz :3


	3. Enchulando el auto de Emmet

¡Oh! Muchas gracias por los comentarios como han de dar cuenta este capitulo es mucho mas largo ya que he tenido mas tiempo para escribir. Por cierto vallan a **mi perfil esta toda la ropa.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3****:** Enchulando el auto de Emmet

_"Al principio todos los pensamientos pertenecen al amor. Después, todo el amor pertenece a los pensamientos."_

Albert Einstein

**Alice POV**

_Emprendí a caminar por un camino totalmente blanco mientras me fije en otra figura y me detuve abruptamente, era otra yo. Ella estaba caminando alrededor de la lluvia cantando aunque con una sensación de ausencia, detuve su voz y suspiro suavemente. Mientras miraba sus zapatos Dolce & Gabbana dorados yo los mire emocionada pero ella los mire tristemente, ¿Por qué se sentía así? Comenzó a llorar sin sentido, unos minutos después vi a un chico que se le acercaba y la abrazaba suavemente._

- Me haz hecho esperar mucho – Murmuro la otra Alice mucho mas tranquila mientras aferraba sus manitas a la camisa azul petróleo Armani de el, no distinguía su rostro pero si se vestía bien era un hombre perfecto, suspire feliz y mire los ojos de Alice-con-zapatos-que-envidio ahora estos brillaban y lo miraban enamorada

- Lo siento señorita – Le respondió, era una voz varonil suave y sumamente dulce, su rostro ya se estaba distinguiendo era de piel blanca, labios perfectamente estructurados, nariz recta y facciones masculinas pero con un toque elegante ahora me estaba fijando en su cabello y ojos, ¡UN MOMENTO! Ese era…

- ¡¡MARY ALICE DESPIERTA!! – Grito una vocecita y me avivé sobresaltada. Me miraba con reproche pero en sus ojos brillaban con un toque malicioso se notaba a leguas que era mi hermana.

- ¡Cynthia! – Chille empapada la maldita me había lanzado agua, mire el reloj y eran las 04:30 de la mañana - ¿Por qué me despiertas? es muy temprano

-Tu me dijiste que lo hiciera – Le mire confundida – Si para vestir a Bella tu dijiste algo sobre eso

- ¡Ah! Es cierto – Concorde y me levante, duche y como desde ayer tenia decidida mi ropa Salí lista en mi querido Porsche 911 turbo amarillo que combinaba con mi hermoso vestido amarillo, Versace, con tirantes gruesos, tenia diseños de otros colores al final de este me llegaba hasta el muslo con unos zapatos gucci amarillos, me maquille los ojos mas oscuros para darle profundidad a mis ojos dorados, aplique rubor y me aplique gloss rosa fuerte en los labios. Aplique el acelerador y comencé a escuchar música de Muse, entretenida cante alegre. Me detuve en el semáforo y me fije en un Mitsubishi Lancer Evolucion X, de color blanco. Quede maravillada por el auto y luego me fije en el conductor, un hombre perfecto. Cabellos rubios desordenados y perfectamente despeinados, dos cejas rubias (un poco mas oscuras) ojos claros con pestañas negras y tupidas, nariz recta, labios apetecibles, mentón varonil y facciones perfectas, sus brazos en ambos lados del volante. Totalmente concentrado en su labor hasta que se dio cuenta de mi mirada, le sonreí mientras me sonrojaba y me di cuenta que la luz ya estaba en donde yo la quería luego avance ¡Que vergüenza! Debe pensar que soy una pervertida.

Llegue a casa de Bells de una forma casi mecánica. La mansión (si así se pueden definir nuestras _humildes_ moradas), es de tres pisos con bastantes ventanales, me estacione en frente la puerta y mire el reloj del auto.

- Las 5:42 perfecto – Di una sonrisa traviesa y entre como si fuese mi casa, de alguna forma lo era.

**Bella POV**Dormir o si, se sentirá tan miserablemente bien, mis músculos estaban relajados y mi respiración era un suave compás, solamente pensaba en lo bien que iba empezar el día. Me despertaría a las 6:30 y a las 07:28 marcharía de casa. Que buen día…

- ¡¡BELLY!! – Escuche un grito y después que alguien se tiraba encima mío y esa persona deseaba ahogarme, ya que, la mayoría de su humanidad estaba en mi cabeza - ¿Bella?

-…- Moví mis brazos desesperada y Allie dio un salto - ¡DEMONIO DE LA MODA! ¡PRETENDIAS MATARME!

- Buenos días bella yo también me encuentro muy bien aunque me haya levantado a las 04:30 de la mañana por una de mis mejores amigas

- Nadie te pidió eso

- Ya lo se pero te tenia que despertar Bells – Dijo Alice – Ya que tu me prometiste que dejarías que te vistiera por toda esta semana

- ¡Rayos! Creí que lo olvidarías – murmure

- No, no lo hice – Respondió mientras empezaba a hurgar en mi armario – Tienes un gran armario pero lo único que tienes son pantalones rasgados y zapatillas

- No – le confesé mientras marchaba al baño – También tengo blusas anchas

La escuche gruñir mientras me bañaba, luego de terminar encontré un conjunto. Una blusa de tirantes ajustada por encima de mi ombligo color calipso y unos Blue Jeans a la cadera con orificios en las rodillas (Los adoro), me puse esa ropa rápidamente y vi a Allie llegar le sonreí por el conjunto que escogió y ella frunció los labios

- Era lo mas femenino que tenias pero después de clases nos vamos de compras – amenazo – como solo tenias zapatillas traje estos Calvin Klein de mi auto – Cambio su humor y empezó a dar saltitos mientras me pasaba los tacones. Camine un par de veces y caí, a la quinta pude mantenerme bien. Mire la hora y apenas eran las 06:27

- ¡Para que me despertaras tan temprano! – Grite enojada y luego entendí, ella saco un maletín y yo suspire mientras me sentaba en mi cama

- Quédate quieta – Hablo con la voz de niña que no rompe ningún plato, luego del maquillaje que consistía en los parpados como base un color plateado luego aplico celeste y encrespo mis pestañas, pinto mis labios con Gloss natural y mi maraña de cabello se volvió totalmente lisa

- _Liste – _Hablo con un acento Frances, luego desayunamos unas tostadas francesas yo con café descafeinado y ella con un vaso de leche con extra-calcio

- Siempre haces esta broma y ya no es divertida – Me dijo cuando le entregue el GRAN vaso. Luego nos marchamos en su auto a buscar a rose.

**Rosalie POV**

Me desperté a las seis de la mañana tranquilamente, me duche y sonreí recordando un sueño extraño que tuve; en este abrazaba a un oso gigante bueno en realidad un chico con disfraz de oso pero cuando le iba a besar sonó mi despertador. Sabia quien era, Emmet McCarty, me dijo bella que se llamaba pero el no despertaba ningún sentimiento en mi ¡Ni siquiera lo conocía! De seguro es solo atracción física…

Me vestí con una blusa blanca que daba mas curvas a mis pechos y dejaba ver mi plano abdomen luego una chaquetilla de los años 40 de encaje bastante pequeña, con unos Shorts de tela grises que llegaban a la mitad de mis muslos, unas calzas por debajo de las rodillas ralladas azul y negro, con unos tacones negros y para complementar mi tenida un sombrero con una flor de tela además de unos lentes Versace. Baje de mi gran habitación y no encontré a nadie…típico solo una pequeña nota con la perfecta caligrafía de mi madre. Mi maquillaje era ligero, si lo sobre cargaba con este atuendo se vería horrible si que simplemente me delinee los ojos, encrespe mis pestañas y pinte mis labios con un lipstick natural.

_"Cariño, como sabes salimos de viaje con tu padre a Finlandia. Cuídate mucho._

Te quiere, Tu madre

PD: Te depositamos más dinero en tus cuentas bancarias."

Reprimí un sollozo, ya debería acostumbrarme, yo solo era su hija querida en fiestas y ceremonias importantes. Ellos suponían que con un par de billetes mas me mantenían contenta…bueno así se los hago suponer yo.

Me comí una manzana y un vaso de jugo natural no tenía más hambre. Salí de mi mansión y encontré a mis dos mejores amigas, con gracia de una modelo les hice algunas poses para que opinaran.

- Como siempre Rose – Me aprobó Alice mientras bella silbaba

- Harías que un Gay se volviera heterosexual – Fue el elogio de bella mientras Allie y yo reíamos, Bells se acomodo en la parte de atrás y yo me senté de copiloto. Pasamos el tiempo entre broma y broma, hasta que llegamos al primer día de clases. Abrí la puerta del Porsche lentamente mientras Allie reía bajito de mi dramatización, saque una pierna lentamente y luego todo mi cuerpo, moví mi cabello realizando una pose en cámara lenta y todos los babosos me miraban.

- Rose…- Me apuro Bella – me estoy haciendo vieja aquí

Di una sonrisa sexy y Salí del auto.

- Hola chicos – Dije con la voz mas sensual para joderlos todos me miraron de pies a cabeza.

- Hola Rosalie – dijeron como tarados. Alice salio igualmente y todos se concentraron en sus piernas mientras ella daba una risita tímida, excelente actuación. Al final bella, que salio lentamente como yo pero fingiendo caer, me mordí mis labios para no reír.

- Perdonen chicos soy tan torpe – Bajo la mirada supuestamente avergonzada y sus pretendientes le tomaron sus brazos para reincorporarla – Gracias

Murmuro y nos marchamos, cuando estuvimos a una distancia prudente soltamos una gran carcajada y algunas chicas nos miraban raro.

- Rose, Bells ¿Qué materias les toca ahora? – Pregunto Allie dando saltitos

- Biología – Respondimos al mismo tiempo yo feliz, Bella con una mueca y la duendecilla con una sonrisa radiante. Nos miramos cómplicemente y corrimos juntas hasta la clase dejando a una bella sola atrás. Con Alice nos sentamos juntas y comenzamos a reír, mientras bella llegaba regañando.

- No es justo hicieron trampa – Protesto haciendo pucheros. Ahora la pobre se tendría que sentar con cualquier otro chico, le compadezco. Se acomodo detrás de nosotras y si un chico intentaba sentarse con ella les lanzaba miradas llenas de veneno, estos huían automáticamente.

Sonó el timbre de clases y a los minutos llego nuestro profesor.

- Alumnos – Todos callamos cuando comenzó con su voz autoritaria – Hoy llegan nuevos alumnos a la instituto y a California reciban por favor a Edward Cullen, Jasper Hale y Emmet McCarty

Cuando ingresaron eran los chicos a quienes les habíamos ganado el auto verde. Señor amabilidad, Mister emo y King Kong…no es que los odiáramos pero los sobre nombres eran divertidos. Cuando nos vieron se mostraron asombrados y luego, Jasper con Edward se sentaron juntos dejando a Emmet con bella.

- Que mal hice en mi anterior vida para merecer esto – Murmuro afligida bella

**Bella Pov**

Estaba pensando en diferentes posibilidades tal vez fui Robert Lee Yates, tal vez Belle Gunnes (tenemos un nombre parecido) pero de seguro esto era estupido. Cuando Emmet se sentó al lado mío intento ligar CONMIGO para que le entregase su auto. Me siento estupida y el esta simplemente loco.

- Bueno preciosa ¿Nos vemos en la cafetería? – Me dijo e intento deslumbrarme con sus dientes blancos, fingí una sonrisa boba ya sabia que hacer

- claro, espérame en una mesa y ¿me puedes comprar un almuerzo?

- Claro Belly-Bells – se marcho con sus amigos y chocaron sus manos ¡Ja! Creyeron que ganarían a Isabella Marie Swan, por eso tengo a mis maestras del engaño mas conocidas como amigas que me han instruido desde pequeña.

- Pero Bells hoy íbamos a salir antes – Dijo triste Alice

- Exacto – Respondió Rose y Allie entendió mientras una sonrisa malévola se formo en su rostro

- Suspenderemos las compras – Declaro y yo con Rosalie abrimos los ojos

- ¡¿Qué?! – claro yo estaba feliz pero Alice y suspender compras solamente Irian juntas si al medio dijese _"Nunca va a"_

- Niñas tranquilícense algunas veces vuestra manía con las compras me sorprende – Hablo con un falso tono afligido Allie y con rose la miramos sarcásticos – Bueno es que se me ha ocurrido algo…Emmet quiso jugar contigo ¿Cierto?

Yo asentí

- Bueno si quiere jugar va a tener que moverse a nuestro ritmo – El tono angelical que expresaba Alice en esa frase contrariaba con la malévolas ideas que tenia en mente

**Emmet POV**

¡Je! Ya tenía a esa chica comiendo de mi mano, pobre Isabella pero tendrá que saber que nadie se puede quedar con el auto de Emmet McCarty aunque se lo haya ganado justamente. Aunque sinceramente nos sorprendió que ella estudiase con sus amigas en la misma escuela donde íbamos a comenzar a asistir. Pasaron las horas hasta que al fin llego el almuerzo fui a buscar dos bandejas una para mi y otra para Belly-Bells ajajá…que sobre nombre mas estupido me senté en una mesa apartada y luego me siguieron Edward con Jasper.

-…Entonces ¿Crees que llegue? – Pregunto casual Edward y Jasper medio sonrío.

- No llega lo dejara plantado ya veras – aseguro gasparin, mortalmente conocido como Jasper – Te apuesto 100 dólares

- Hecho – Dijo Edward y me sentía como si no existiese

- Ejem…- hice el sonido pero ellos seguían hablando de otras cosas luego carraspee y ellos centraron su atención en lo mejor de la cafetería; yo – La chica simplemente se esta maquillando para verse mejor frente a mi

- ¡OH! Emmet que tu todo lo sabe y si no, lo inventas ¿Sus amigas? – Hablo Edward con una leve, y muy burlona, reverencia ante mi

- En el baño con ella – Me miraron confundidos y tome una bocanada de aire – Las mujeres siempre van de muchas al baño para hablar mal de nosotros o simplemente ir a hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas juntas

- Ah…- Dijeron bajito comprendiendo mis palabras ¡Soy un Macho-Man!

25 minutos después

- ¿Dónde mierda estará? – Hable Irritado, profunda y podridamente irritado. Mientras Edward y Jasper se encogieron de hombros, una chica bastante tímida de acerco a nosotros.

- Tu eres Emmet McCarty ¿Cierto? – Preguntó bajito pero lo suficiente para que le escuchase

- Si preciosa a tus _órdenes – _Le guiñe el ojo y ella se sonrojo, me paso una nota y salia corriendo a una mesa con sus amigos – Primer día y ya tengo admiradora

Eddie y Jazzie solo refunfuñaron, abrí el papel cuidadosamente doblado y lo leí en voz alta

"_Querido Emmet:_Mis amigos se rieron y yo simplemente gruñí.

Si estas leyendo esto es que Ángela Webber te lo entrego, no ella no es tu admiradora tiene novio si que intenta no ligar con ella…"

_"...tus tácticas de ligue ni siquiera funcionaron, supe que querías el auto cuando intentaste hablar conmigo. ¿Cómo lo se? Intuición femenina y años de soportar ligues torpes de aficionados…"_

Jasper y Edward ahora se estaban carcajeando. El primero agarrando su estomago además de estar encorvado y el segundo inclinado hacia atrás.

_"…Tu EX – A U T O esta en buenas manos, rose simplemente quiere darle mas potencia y allie bueno de ella preocúpate, su color favorito es el rosa y ella es la que pinta nuestros autos…además quiere venir de fucsia mañana si que ella DEBE combinar y SI es una manía que siempre en su vida la ha tenido y siempre en su vida la tendrá._

Cuídate y consigue otro auto

_Besitos donde quieras_

La reprimida (Bells), La salvaje (Rose) y la Maniaca (Allie)

PD: Allie dice que a Jasper le viene la ropa de Giorgio Armani y que tu con Edward no combinen el gris con el negro en los zapatos casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando los ve así."

Termine de leer la carta y no sabia si reír o gritar obscenidades.

- Bueno supongo que le ganaron la batalla al gran Emmet – dije en un suspiro y Edward con Jasper me miraron raro – ¡¡PERO NUNCA ME GANARAN LA GUERRA!!

Luego todos los alumnos y profesores que estaban en el casino me quedaron mirando, Jasper se disculpo por mi y Edward se reía.

**Alice POV**

Sonó el timbre e indico la hora del almuerzo, bueno hora de irse. Miramos la puerta de entrada, gracias a algunos contactos estaba abierta y sin nadie vigilándola. Nos fijamos si venia alguien por los pasillos; Nadie.

- Ahora, Ahora – Susurre emocionada mientras Bella y Rose me seguían. Salimos del instituto con una suave carcajada (todavía nos podían descubrir) y entramos a mi Porsche, pero le pase las llames a mi rubia amiga y esta me miro confundida –Tu conduces

Le ordene y luego me senté en el asiento trasero mientras Bella ponía cara de horror, yo me encogí de hombros nunca había andado en auto con Rosalía ¿Qué podía salir mal?

La sonrisa maligna de Rose me dijo que todo y trague duro mientras Bella apretaba su cinturón y se aferraba a mi querido asiento de cuero.

- Bells con cuidado que no quiero que queden tu uñas marcadas este auto es el amor de mi vida – Le indique mientras me sentaba cómoda.

Minutos después…

- Listo llegamos –Anuncio feliz Rose mientras se bajaba felizmente pero yo y bella quedamos ahí en estado de shock

- A-Alice Promete…una cosa – Tartamudeo Bella mientras intentaba controlar su hiperventilación

- S-ssi Bells

- Nunca mas en tu vida dejes a Rose manejar y menos un Porsche arreglado

- te lo juro – Bajamos automáticamente a la casa de Bells donde se encontraba nuestro querido _Garaje,_ bueno en realidad a los padres de Rose y míos aceptaban nuestros caprichos si no los sabían pero nunca han aceptado que me gusten las carreras (mas encima ilegales) preferían que construyesen un centro comercial para mi sola y eso mismo pensaban los padres de Rosalie. Los de Belly eran mas relajados, además en algo parecido se conocieron Charlie y Renee, el siendo un policía recién uniformado y ella una chica mala. Reí para mis adentros.

- ¡¡ALICE ME ESCUCHAS!! – Me grito en el oído Rosalie

- ¡¡CLARO QUE TE OIGO ANIMAL HASTA EN LA ANTARTIDA TE ESCUCHARIAN!!

- bueno solo preguntaba – Respondió perpleja Rose – bueno yo ya termine revisando el motor que esta en perfecto estado solamente renové algunos cables y Bella ahora esta limpiando, ya encontró hasta algunos condones

Hizo una cara de asco y yo reí

- Pero Rosalie tu ya los conoces al igual que Bella ¿Por qué se sorprenden? – Pregunte en tono inocente

- Que ya no seamos vírgenes, Allie – comenzó Bella – y que tu si lo sigas siendo no significa que no de asco ver en un auto estos aparatos

- Buen punto – dije - Por cierto Bella ¿Cuánto te falta?

- Si me dejas dentro mientras pintas el auto estaré bien no te preocupes tengo todo lo que necesito aquí

Luego de eso dejamos de hablar y comenzamos una pequeña gran broma. Bella se encargo del interior poniendo tapices y algunos aparatos tecnológicos, yo comencé a pintar mientras Rose me ayudaba. Luego dejamos secar la pintura de forma artificial _(N/A: Queridas amigas ahí una maquina que hace el secado más rápido, mi primo corre carreras por eso ubico algunas cosas) _

- Deberíamos modificar autos mas seguido – comencé y Bella con Rose asintieron

- _Enchular el auto de Emmet_ fue divertido – Dijo Rose y comenzamos a reír

- Tal vez mañana se lo deberíamos regalar – Comento Bella con voz de Ángel y nosotras asentimos

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews hacen a esta autora feliz y que tenga mas deseos de seguir escribiendo, y ya saben **si comentan me dan mas panquesitos con manjar y con estos me llega la imaginacion** ayuden a la cosa que tengo en mi cabeza llamada cerebro **:3**

A por cierto muchas gracias por sus criticas especialmente a **Jenlic **corregiste mis faltas y eso me agrada mucho :D

Tambien a **Yuli Cullen **Muhahaha, tal vez tengamos cerebros conectados. ¡¡Yo tambien amo mas rapido mas furioso!!, y no te preocupes yo no me molesto tal vez seas una gemela de internet...Gracias por tu correcion y tomarte el tiempo para corregir mis errores

Comenten solo tienen que apretar un misero botoncito :00!!


	4. Autos Rosas y Citas

¡Hola!

Como me han corregido debo admitirlo, en ortografía no soy la mejor de la clase, especialmente con el ahí y el hay. Siempre me confundo pero intentare mejorar mientras escribo en el fanfic.

Gracias por agregar esta historia demente a sus favoritos hacen a Una Amiga Imaginaria más feliz…en serio :D

Por cierto la ropa esta en mi querido y amado perfil :33

Revisar mi perfil o se ahogaran en un mar de panquesitos SIN manjar

* * *

**Capitulo cuatro**: Autos Rosas y Citas

_En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado._

**Pablo Neruda**

**Emmet POV**

Había llegado a casa. Eran mas o menos las 00:08, debía dormir o estaría con bolsas debajo de mis parpados ¡¿Qué tiene de malo que un chico se preocupe?!...es mas, algunas personas se deberían preocupar, Edward por ejemplo tiene ojeras y aunque nunca llegara a ser tan genial como yo, podría arreglarse ese cabello…

luego de pensar tan filosóficamente me lance a mi cama, mientras me quitaba toda mi ropa y quedaba en Boxers es bastante cómodo, te sientes mucho mas libre.

Luego sentí el insistente ruido de algo que odio con toda mi alma. Lo ignore por un par de minutos, durmiendo…ya me había acostumbrado al ruido. Solo hice unos minutos eso hasta que sentí que alguien me quitaba mis mantas.

-¡HEY!...- me queje y me tape la cara con la almohada

- Te levantas tu o te levanto yo…- Me amenazo la voz que yo conocía perfectamente ¿Y como no hacerlo? Era mi querida Nana Justina, una señora ya de edad que me ha cuidado desde que yo una cosa muy pequeña en el estomago de mi fallecida madre.

-…pruébame – Le moleste, riendo sin que ella se de cuenta. Lo que paso después no me lo espere, sentí agua HELADA además había hielo.

- ¡¡AHHH!!...-Grite mientras me incorporaba y le miraba a esa mujer bajita y regordeta - ¿Por qué me haces eso Justina? ¿Tan poco quieres a tu _Emmie Bear_? – Le dije lo último con un puchero

- Primero, te hago eso porque tus amigos te están mirando ahí desde hace rato – Me respondió indicando a…a ¿¡EDWARD Y JASPER!? Que me miraban divertidos - …y segundo claro que te quiero _Emmie Bear_

Se estaba burlando

Mis _amigos_ se estaban revolcando en el suelo

Y yo solo atine a gruñir e ir al baño

Me lave el cabello, dejando que el agua caliente relajara mis músculos. Mientras tatareaba la canción de Right Said Fred "I`m too sexy", luego seleccione dos camisas una blanca y otra café claro, una me la puse encima de la otra unos jeans que estaban en estilo _desgastado _y unos zapatos. ¡Ja! Seguro esa duendecilla ahora me celebraría el conjunto que había elegido.

Baje y vi a Edward con Jasper desayunando tranquilamente ¡En **MI** casa! Tome un plato con Hot cakes y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Luego me fije en las vestimentas de mis amigos, Jasper; lo que llevaba ¿Eso no era? ARMANI ¡Rayos! A Jasper le callo hondo lo que dijo esa enana, no como a mi bueno en realidad a mi también, ahora vestía una camisa negra un acompañamiento violeta (muy, muy gay a mi gusto) con una chaqueta gris oscuro, además de unos jeans y zapatos negros. Edward; con una playera blanca que al lado izquierdo tenia un diseño trivial en negro, con una chaqueta gris con negro acompañado con unos pantalones de jeans negros y unas zapatillas blancas.

- ¡Oh! Querido _Emmie Bear – _Se burlo Edward con una voz aparentemente de chica - ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Te gusto?

- Claro que si – Dije sarcástico a lo que Jasper rió – Te deseo tanto como la miel que tienes ahí

- Tómame soy _tuya _– Siguió Edward y todos comenzamos a reír

- Y… ¿En que auto vamos? – Pregunto Jasper a lo que yo los mire maliciosamente

- ¡¡EN MI HUMMER!! – Grite emocionado, no era tan veloz como mi bebe pero era muy imponente como el. Edward y Jasper solo rodaron los ojos.

Mientras estaba conduciendo, se sentía un incomodo silencio. Sabia que algo estaba mal…además de que casi chocamos (bueno casi choque), me sentía nervioso algo malo iba a pasar yo lo sabia aunque Edward con Jasper simplemente se burlaban.

- ¿Qué va a pasar? – Comenzó con sarcasmo Edward – Te vas a salir a bailar con un tutu y una tanga

Jasper se estremeció con ese pensamiento

- ¡No ayudes a mi imaginación! – Se quejo el mientras hacia arcadas yo fruncí mis labios

- No es mi culpa que mi madre me haya obligado a tomar clases de Ballet…por lo menos tengo un talento

- Uno de los mas humillantes…- Se mofo Jazzie

Seguí manejando mas rápido y cuando estaban los estacionamientos de estudiantes gire bruscamente, Jasper se dio con la ventana un buen golpe y Edward casi se cae del auto. Eso se sentía tan bien

Le tenia que agradecer a Bella esa maniobra de venganza

- Bueno bajemos y con cuidado de caer – Fingí preocupación y luego al lado de mi auto se estaciono un auto totalmente…raro si raro era la palabra justa, exacta y precisa. El diseño del auto era lindo y el rugido del motor se me hacia conocido pero era…rosa, un rosa chillón totalmente _Sin cerebro _y para agregar mas tenia a Hello Kitty en algunos lugares, mire con admiración (por el potente motor) y asco (ROSA es el color mas rosa de este mundo). Luego Jasper me toco el hombro y parecía anonadado, sus ojos estaban dilatados y marcaba la letra "O" con su boca - ¿Qué te pasa Jasper?

- ¿De verdad no conoces ese auto? – Pregunto después de mi confundiéndome aun mas

- No – Me encogí de hombros mientras escuchaba risitas femeninas en el interior

- Entonces...- comenzó Edward -…fíjate en la patente del auto y en la abolladura izquierda

¡Que idiota solo mi auto tenia esa abolladura! Y-y este también la tenía. Luego me fije en otros detalles imaginándolo verde con llamas azules…

- ¡¡¡MI AUTO!!! – Grite desesperado mientras veía bajar a Alice del hermoso _auto-que-era-verde-y-ahora-es-rosa-chillón. _Ese metro cuarenta de estatura era peor que el diablo en persona tal vea ella lo sea – ¡¡SATANAS QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI AUTO!! – le seguí vociferando mientras ella me miraba confundida o fingiendo eso

- ¿Yo a tu auto? – pregunto indicándose a si misma y luego sonrío angelicalmente aunque yo sabia que era solo una capa ya que hasta los demonios le temían – Nada…

- ¡¡BLASFEMIA!!

- Pero Emmie – dijo con voz lastimera y sensual Bella mientras salía de **MI **auto – este ya no es tu auto ¿Recuerdas o te lo recuerdo?

Las palabras tuvieron doble sentido y decidí ignorarlas

Ahora estaba furioso muy, **MUY** furioso

- Tranquilízate Emmet – Me dijo Jasper y me toco el hombro, me sentí mas sereno – Ustedes están en problemas

Les amenaze y ellas fruncieron sus cejas

- Oye nosotras no hemos hecho nada malo es nuestro auto – Comenzó la rubia supongo que Rosalie. Ella era tan sexy, estaba envuelta con un vestido verde agua arriba de las rodillas, tenia encaje negro y se ajustaba en su gran busto y luego caía suelto, también estaba con unos tacones de charol negro mínimo con 5 pulgadas de taco…¿Cómo podía caminar con esas cosas tan grandes? Aunque la hacían ver endemoniadamente sexy, ¡Rayos Emmet! Reacciona es el enemigo te robo tu bebe y lo tiene ahora como un auto de gay.

- Pero si me lo hubiesen vendido ahora no estaría viendo un auto tan…tan _maricon_ – dije urgido a lo que la duendecillo hija prodigio de Satanás me miro como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Bueno…si tanto amas el auto – hablo pensativa - ¡¡Te lo regalamos!!

Chillo feliz, en ese momento abrí tanto mi boca que creí que mi mandíbula se fracturaría. Luego los mire a todos.

Edward se estaba revolcando en el suelo por mi desgracia y por que bella se había caído (¿Quién no con esos tacones?

Bella que aunque estaba en el suelo humillada se carcajeaba desvergonzadamente murmurando cosas como _"¡Mira su cara! Es un poema"_

Jasper se reía un poco pero estaba dándose miraditas coquetas con Alice por lo que no sabían que existía un mundo.

Alice hacia lo mismo que Jasper pero con una cara de babosa. ¡Ese es un demonio, UN DEMONIO!

Y por ultimo mire a la hermosa Rosalie, me miraba divertida y con lastima, ella si era un ángel. No sabia porque estaba con esa cosa con nombre de Alice, ella me dedico una miraba que no supe descifrar pero que simplemente me encanto.

- Y-Yo…- tartamudee – esta bien…

Dije vencido mientras Alice pego un grito histérico de seguro se descoyuntaba de mi desgracia.

**Alice POV**

Esto no podía ser mejor, además de que llevaba un vestido violeta de Catherine Malandrino, estilo halter hasta la mitad de los muslos y unos zapatos Mary-Janes color vino. Emmet había aceptado su Auto AHORA ROSA, jajajaja quería gritar y correr por todo el lugar pero me contuve eso le pasa por decir que mis bragas son feas ahora tendré que ir a comprar mas por su culpa. (AMO mis excusas)

El día pasó sin mayores contratiempos, Rosalie explicando a mí y a Bells matemáticas además de todo asunto con números, yo enseñándole a ellas biología aunque Bella fruncía en ceño…ella simplemente odiaba la materia y con un Emmet deprimido a su lado no le ayudaba. Ya en la hora del almuerzo Rose y Bells, fueron al baño y yo seguí pensando que seria andar con esos zapatos dorados D&G hasta que choque con alguien, puse mis manos cerca de mi retaguardia para no recibir ningún golpe mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente, pero no llego impacto. Estuve inclinada y unas manos me tomaban enérgicamente de mi compacta espalda. Abrí los ojos y vi unos ojos azules que me miraban intensamente.

- ¡Ah! ¡Jasper! – Dije en un tono de voz mas alto mientras el me miraba…esto se parecía tanto a mi sueño.

- Alice ¿Te encuentras bien? - _¡¡CLARO QUE ESTOY BIEN!! Un chico muy bueno me tiene entre sus brazos y me siento como en el cielo_

- Eh…si muchas gracias Jazz

- ¿Jazz? – Me pregunto con su cara totalmente confundida, mire detenidamente sus facciones para tener esa imagen para siempre en mi cerebro. Por chicos así me perdería un vestido de **Dior** totalmente gratuito…UN MOMENTO yo Mary Alice Brandon ¿Dije eso?

- Sip – Le respondí infantilmente mientras quitaba mis manos de mi parte trasera y las ponía sobre el pecho de Jasper mientras hacia un puchero. Era una táctica mortal y eficaz - ¿O a ti no te gusta?...

Se tenso, ¡Bingo!

- En realidad no me molesta – Respondió, je eso en idioma masculino significaba _"me jode que me digas así pero te ves muy tierna como para decirte lo contrario"_

**Jasper POV**

_Esto era incomodo_

Endemoniadamente incomodo

_pero…_

me gustaba esa sensación.

Alice era la chica mas extraña que había conocido en mi vida, normalmente siempre salgo con chicas que midan (por lo menos) 1,70. Pero con esta chica de un metro cuarenta (y agreguémosle cinco centímetros por sus tacones) me sentía incomodo y a la vez feliz, nunca había estado tan grato con una chica ni con María…mi exnovia.

- ¡Alo! Tierra llamando a Jazz Whitlock – Me dijo su cantarina voz mientras estiraba una de sus manos para intentar tocar mi frente pero sus dedos frágiles solo llegaron a mis labios.

Y esa fue una sensación demasiado reconfortante, me hubiese gustado tomar a Alice y besarla en ese mismo momento. ¡Que cosas dices Jasper!

Solté bruscamente a Alice, la que por la sorpresa dio tres pasos hacia atrás para poder estabilizarse.

- ¿¡Que te pasa Jazz!? – Me dijo en un tono demandante y frunciendo sus cejas mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

- Y-Yo...– Murmure

- Da igual, Nos vemos Jasper – Se despidió mientras marchaba a la cafetería, me di cuenta que _Jasper _no sonaba tan hermoso en sus labios como _Jazz _¿Se habrá sentido ofendida?

_Espero que no_

**Rosalie Pov**

Este ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida, sin duda alguna. Comencé a reír mientras Jessica y Lauren me miraban raro pero las ignore siendo yo totalmente digna*. Elegí una pizza y un jugo de frutas natural, luego vi que en una mesa Bells me hacia gestos para que me sentara con ella y obviamente lo hice.

- ¿Cómo ha ido tu día? – Le cuestione y ella soltó un bufido – Estamos de buen humor

Comente con sarcasmo y ella siguió pendiente en comer su pechuga de pollo, hasta que llego Alice con otra bandeja y simplemente jugaba con la comida.

- Alice ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunte, _nuevamente_, con una limpia y perfecta sonrisa. A lo que ella me respondió con un puchero y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas.

- Eso me pregunto _el – _Sollozo mientras pegaba su frente con la mesa y se cubría completamente la cara

- Gracias Rose ahora Allie estará deprimida todo el almuerzo – Me _agradeció_ con **GRAAAN** sátira Bella y yo mire hacia arriba hacia el techo pero intentando buscar a Dios y Preguntarle;

_¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?_

- Rosalie si miras demasiado hacia arriba te vas a enfermar del cuello – Dijo una voz a mis espaldas y me fije en el cabello rizado de Emmet, le di una brillante sonrisa y el la correspondió

- Tomare eso en cuenta – Le dije mientras palmeaba el asiento, que se encontraba a mi lado, para que el se sentase al lado mío y el lo hizo.

- Y ¿Qué harás con tu auto ahora? – Le pregunte con inocencia y su cara se tenso enseguida

-…Lo pintare supongo – se encogió de hombros – Mejor que Jasper lo haga yo no me llevo con lo que sea arreglar autos pero se correrlos muy bien

Cuando Emmet dijo _"Jasper"_ Alice nos miro como si fuésemos el diablo y Bells le toco el hombro.

- ¡Todos hoy están en mi contra! – Se quejo dramáticamente Allie mientras bella le miraba lastimosamente – excepto tu Belly, pero hoy es como si mi peinado fuese de los años 70 y llevara ropa de los 90

Hice una mueca horrorosa y me estremecí Allie estaba muy deprimida, además tal parece que el causante era Jasper. Mire a Emmet, su rostro estaba confundido (¡Pobre! no entendia de moda) pero le brinde una calida sonrisa.

- Tranquila Mary – Me dedico una mirada de odio y proseguí – tu peinado esta acorde a tu vestido si que ahora anda a coquetear o come chocolate siempre funciona

**Alice POV**

Mire con agradecimiento a Rosalie, si que saque el chocolate que tenia bella en su bandeja de comida y lo devore en seguida, luego me comí el chocolate que tenia yo y al final el que tenia Emmet.

- ¡OYE! Yo no tengo la culpa de tus problemas amorosos – Se quejo y lo ignore. El **SI** tenía la maldita culpa si no hubiese llegado con la panda de animales que tenia como amigos yo ahora no estaría deprimida engullendo miles de calorías

- Si la tienes – Le contraataque con restos de chocolate en mi cara

- No

- Si

- No la tengo

- Si tienes la culpa de que coma estos chocolates, de que pintara tu auto, de que bella se caiga todo el tiempo, de que Rosalie se llame Lillian y sea rubia, de que tu amigo me hiriese…- Me tape la boca asustada de que escucharan y así lo hicieron, los tres me sonrieron con picardía pero yo solo quería retroceder el tiempo y nunca en mi vida haber dicho eso

- ¿Cuál de los dos? – me inquiero Emmet sonriendo neciamente

- No se de que hablas

- ¿Cuál de los dos, Edward Cullen o Jasper Whitlock? - siguió

- ¿Tan pocos amigos tienes?... ¡Vaya! si que eres anti-social – Le dije fingiendo impresion y el gruño

- ¿Jasper Whitlock? – Me cuestiono ahora Rosalie y me tense ¡Rayos! Bella lanzo una risita junto a ¿Emmet? Hugh... ese chico si que es raro

- No se lo digan – Roge. Bella y Rose asintieron solemnemente mientras levantaban la mano izquierda y la derecha la ponían en el corazón. Luego miramos a Emmet.

- Bueno, bueno yo también pero yo no hago la promesa como ustedes ¡Se ve tan Gay! – Comento riendo y luego acerco su dedo meñique a mi cara

- ¿Estas bromeando?

Me negó con la cabeza serio y yo suspire mientras hacia lo mismo que había hecho el hace unos segundo y unimos nuestros dedos.

- _Si rompo esta promesa pido que me caigan cien piedras en la cabeza…-_ Dijimos al Unísono, el motivado yo avergonzada.

Un momento

¿Bella con Rosalie?

Intente buscarlas con la mirada y me fije que se habían alejado mientras me dedicaban vistazos divertidos, después Rose me indico la entrada de la cafetería. Y fije mi vista ahí estaban Jazz y Edward, el primero miraba con el ceño fruncido donde yo estaba con Emmet y el segundo se lanzaba miraditas coquetas con Bella mientras esta se sonrojaba.

Y sonreí

Sip, Mary Alice Brandon cambia rápidamente de personalidad, de depresiva a avergonzada y de esta a maniática vengativa feliz. Si Alice estaba triste la persona que causa eso lo paga.

_Y muy caro…_

Calculé cuando Jasper se acercara lo suficiente para que escuchara unas simples y muy interesantes palabras.

- Oye Emmet ¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo? – Le dije y sentí que una bandeja se caía

_Bingo…  
_

* * *

*_Totalmente digna:_ Es una expresión juvenil que se ocupa en mi ciudad para decir que yo estoy bien sin importar lo que los demás piensan de mi.

* * *

Disculpen la demora pero no sabia como dejar esta parte mas interesante

Muchas gracias por sus **45 Reviews  
**  
mi alegria es notable al ver sus comentarios y el tiempo que le dedican

bueno en este capitulo hubo algo de romance

el proximo tambien habra pero de Edward y Bells x33

sigan mandando Reviews solo tienen que apretar un botoncito y yo sere mas feliz!

:D

**_Adieu_**


End file.
